


Snowflakes Are Dangerous

by delusional_love_for_pretty_personalities



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hongjoong gets sick, Hongjoong is in love with snow, It was originally angst?, Leader being a Leader, M/M, Mingi being Mingi, Mingi feels bad, because this is SWEET, but then gets kisses!, everyone is whipped for Hongjoong, it's winter, stan ATEEZ, uwu, your dentists will sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusional_love_for_pretty_personalities/pseuds/delusional_love_for_pretty_personalities
Summary: Mingi forgets to buy a winter jacket and Hongjoong offers him his. The journey back to the dorms and situation when they get back is quite... interesting.orHongjoong is a soft leader and Mingi occasionally flirts with him.





	Snowflakes Are Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> It's Almost Christmas + Me, a whipped ATINY + a Laptop = Winter Fluff
> 
> Also, I had a whole debate with myself on whether it was 'your welcome' or 'you're welcome.' 
> 
> *sigh*

Wooyoung and San ran around the dorms giggling, waking the rest of the boys up.

"Wake up guys, wake up! You have to see!" Wooyoung yelled at his leader, shaking him awake. Hongjoong's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at the younger member's excitement. 

"What happened?" he asked as he sat up and stretched. 

"It finally snowed!" Wooyoung exclaimed. "Look outside the window."

Hongjoong glanced behind him and at the window. Sure enough, the entirety of outside was looked as if it had been dipped in Cool Whip, bright white snow covering everything in sight. The snow reflected the light of the sun and nearly blinded Hongjoong's morning delicate eyes. Hongjoong blinked a few times trying to get his eyes to adjust to the light so he could look at the beautiful scenery longer.

San burst through the room. "Hongjoong get up-" his enthusiastic face fell when he saw Hongjoong already awake. "Aw, you already woke him up. His reaction would've been so cool."

It was true. Hongjoong loved winter. Everything about it. The holidays, the warm clothes, the  _snow._ And the excuse to produce the cheesiest Christmas songs. Hongjoong just couldn't find a reason to dislike winter. 

The leader smiled at him. "It's okay." San smiled sweetly back. "Let's go have breakfast."

 

Hongjoong turned off the music and smiled at the seven sweaty boys in front of him. "That's enough for today guys. You did well." 

They all sighed in relief and collected their belongings.  

Hongjoong leaned against the wall beside the door, fully dressed, waiting for Mingi, who was the last to leave. Mingi shuffled around the room, moving chairs around and wiping the mirror with the cuff of his sweater, not really doing anything. "Aren't you going to get ready?" Hongjoong asked.

"I think I'm going to stay back here. You know, work on that spin." 

"You worked hard enough," Hongjoong convinced. "At the rate you're going, you'll get it down by tomorrow. Let's go back and rest."

Mingi sighed and ruffled his hair. "I, uh, you can go."

Hongjoong walked closer to the younger boy. "Mingi, is there something wrong?"

"No," he said nervously. Mingi made the mistake of looking up from the floor and meeting Hongjoong's worried gaze. It was like it compelled him not to lie. "It's just that it's snowing and I, uh, don't have a jacket." 

Hongjoong's eyes widened. They all knew that Mingi wasn't the best situation in terms of money. "Did you come here without one?" Mingi nodded, full of shame. That's why Mingi stayed back at the dorms and when he came to the practice room he was as cold as ice. "Why didn't you just tell me? I would have asked one of the others for a spare."

"I don't know."

Hongjoong sighed and took off his long fluffy coat. "Here, use this." He wrapped it around Mingi's shoulders.

Mingi shook his head. "You shouldn't suffer because of me. I'll be fine."

"You'll catch a cold," the leader helped Mingi put on the warm piece of clothing, "and I can't afford to stay with you and force disgusting grape flavoured medicine down your throat."

Mingi chuckled for the first time that day and Hongjoong smiled back. They walked out of the building Mingi feeling safe and warm in Hongjoong's coat and Hongjoong feeling glad that Mingi told him. 

Hongjoong's coat smelled exactly like him, which thrilled Mingi. The scents of lavender body wash, faint cologne, and peppermint tea mixed together so well that Mingi sometimes had to refrain himself from grabbing his fellow rapper and sniffing him.

When they finally reached outside Mingi sucked in his breath. When he left the dorms that morning all he could think about was getting to the building without freezing to death, but now that he was warm, he could take his time and look at the scenery around him. 

Somewhere when they were practicing it started snowing and it hadn't stopped since. Hongjoong smiled brightly again. 

"Isn't it so pretty?"

Mingi looked over at his leader and almost said "just like you." The snowflakes fell onto his hair and lashes, making him look angelic and his smile was so wide and bright Mingi almost giggled.

Hongjoong ran around. He spun in a circle, arms and tongue out, trying to catch as many snowflakes as possible.  "Come on Mingi!" he called. "It's fun!"

Mingi joined him in the spinning. He managed to catch eight snowflakes, but strangely, instead of counting them as each member of his group, they all ended up named Hongjoong.

"Oh!" a shriek came from beside Mingi. Without fully comprehending the situation, he whipped around and grabbed whatever he could find, which ended up being Hongjoong's waist. Unlike most generic slip and catch scenes, it wasn't their faces that were too close for comfort, it was their crotches. 

Hongjoong and Mingi both froze, not knowing what to do. After a few moments of their awkward and uncomfortable position, Mingi snapped back into his senses and pulled his leader up. Hongjoong rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks a bright red from both the cold and the recent encounter. "Thanks," he said shyly. 

Mingi let out a soft, "you're welcome," in return and they continued the walk home. 

While in the middle of trying to get his cheeks to calm down, he heard a shiver. He turned his head towards Hongjoong. "Are you cold?" 

Hongjoong shook his head. "No." As if his body hated him, a shiver ran down his spine and his teeth chattered. 

Mingi chuckled. "Come here." He wrapped his arm around his leader's shoulders. Hongjoong shivered again.

"That's not how it works!" Hongjoong exclaimed removing Mingi's arm immediately. Mingi laughed. "The inside is what's warm. The outside is colder than the actual temperature!"

"Here, how about this to make you feel warmer?" Mingi took Hongjoong's cheeks in his hands and placed a soft kiss right on his nose. Hongjoong let out a cute gasp and his cheeks got a million shades redder. "Warmer?" 

"Mmmhmm." The older boy bit his lip and Mingi smiled to himself at the achievement of making his leader flustered. 

When they got home, a long three minutes later, the boys ran over to them.

"Why did you take so long?" asked Yeosang.

"And why is Mingi wearing your jacket?" added Yunho.

"Those," Hongjoong said while going to the heater, "are questions meant to be left unanswered."

Mingi breathed a sigh of relief. He was happy that his elder wasn't exposing him to the rest of the members. He knew for sure that they would all make fun of him.

Hongjoong sat cross legged in front of the heater, trying to warm his fingers. He wiped his nose and, against his will, sneezed. 

"Yah!" yelled San. "What the hell were you doing that made Hongjoongie sick?"

"I'm your elder!" protested Hongjoong. "Use formalities! And besides," he said wiping his nose again, "I'm not sick." He let out another sneeze, but this time it was much louder and Hongjoong's whole body shook.

Seonghwa picked his leader up from the floor and carried him bridal style to their room. The remaining six boys followed in suite. 

Hongjoong sat up as soon as Seonghwa set him down. "I'm really okay. I'm sure it's only-" Now Hongjoong was sure his body was completely against him as his sneezed nonstop for the next minute. 

The younger boys crowded around Seonghwa as he ran his fingers through Hongjoong's wet hair. "Were you outside without a hat?"

"Maybe..." said the leader. 

"Someone go get a hairdryer!" commanded the oldest at no one in particular. Jongho ran out of the room and, a few seconds later, came back in with Wooyoung's special, limited edition, wireless hairdryer. They could all tell Wooyoung was about to protest but shut his mouth after receiving a glare from Seonghwa. 

"Guys, it's not that big of a deal, I'll just sleep and wake up better, okay?" Hongjoong thanked his lungs for letting him say a complete sentence.

"Oh be quiet," shushed Seonghwa. He turned on the hairdryer and made sure to not leave any strands wet. After a few minutes of silence except for the noise of the dryer, it's was turned off and Hongjoong smiled. 

"Can you guys leave me alone now?"

"No," replied Mingi. "I'm going to have to force disgusting grape flavoured medicine down your throat." 

The two boys laughed, while the others exchanged confused looks. The moment didn't last long, as Hongjoong had a coughing fit in the middle of laughing. He settled back down and closed his eyes, not saying anything else.

Seonghwa stood up. "Okay, that enough. Let's leave him to sleep." He shooed all of the members out making sure to get one last look at Hongjoong before closing the door.

 

When Mingi made sure no one was looking he slid into Hongjoong's room. He didn't really know what he was going to do there, but he wanted to see how his leader was doing. Hongjoong was fast asleep, forehead damp with sweat. 

The younger felt horrible knowing that Hongjoong got sick because he didn't want Mingi to go home cold. It was all his fault for not buying one sooner or asking one of his members. It felt like Hongjoong cared more about the members than they did themselves sometimes and that's what made him a good leader.

Mingi placed a kiss on Hongjoong's lips. His eyes fluttered open and the younger rapper backed up immediately. 

"Mingi?" Hongjoong's hoarse voice croaked. "What are you doing here?"

"I just, uh, wanted to thank you," he replied. "Yeah, that's what I wanted to do."

Hongjoong flipped over to look at his member. "With a kiss?"

Mingi's eyes widened. "I, uh, no? Yes? Maybe?"

Hongjoong laughed, but it cracked halfway through and sounded like he was an old man who smoked for fifty years straight. "Come here." Mingi obliged and, as soon as he was close enough, Hongjoong pecked his lips. "There. I thanked you with a kiss too. We're even."

Mingi was too flustered to even ask what Hongjoong was thanking him for. He couldn't tell if Hongjoong meant the kiss or it was just his sick and delusional mind making him say and do things he would never do. Nonetheless, he loved it. 

Mingi climbed into the bed beside Hongjoong. "You're going to catch a cold if you sleep here you know," the leader warned.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I love making Seonhwa's love for Hongjoong one sided?  
> Answer: Actually, I can't tell if he was being motherly or boyfriend like, but then again, I have no idea why I'm here so...
> 
> Is this really my second 'everyone is whipped for Hongjoong' fic?  
> Answer: yes
> 
> Did my fic end with two people in bed again?  
> Answer: yes
> 
> Am I taking advantage of my winter break too much and spending all my time writing?  
> Answer: you'll never know


End file.
